Bella Vs The Spider
by AnimeAngel41
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Bella Vs. The Spider

By: AnimeAngel41

I got this story idea from my friend who screamed about a tiny spider crawling near her, she made me jump at least a few feet in the air over my computer chair and my heart pounding in my chest. It was funny, you should've seen it. I do not own the Twilight saga, they are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: The title says it all.

**BPOV**

Alice and I just got back from another shopping trip, it's closer to the day of mine and Edward's wedding. I carry the bags inside the Cullen house and goes upstairs to Edward's room. The rest are out hunting, leaving Alice to baby-sit me so I won't go visit Jacob in La Push. I put the bags on the floor, and fall backwards on the bed. I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

"Bella, wake up." Edward velvet voice says close to my ear. My eyes flutter open to see his bright topaz eyes looking into my brown eyes. "Have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Mmmm…yes." I say as I stretch. Edward chuckles softly and kisses my forehead before moving away.

"I'll let you freshen up love, come downstairs when your done." Edward says. He walks out of the room, and I get out of the bed to go to the bathroom. After washing my hands, out of the corner my eye I see I big hairy…

"SPIDER!" I scream, scrambling away from the sink. I move to the right and it follows me, I do the same to the left and it does the same, I whimper. He crawls over towards me, and I scream again.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked from outside the bathroom door.

"S-spider." I whimper. To my embarrassment, I can hear Jasper and Emmett snickering behind the closed door. _Great, why not have the Volturi here as well?_ I asked myself in my head.

"Fear not dear maiden sir Edward will save you." Emmett says. I scream again as the spider moves towards me. The door opens, Emmett and Jasper humming a hero rescuing theme song as Edward walks in. He notices the black spider, staring right at me. Edward picks the spider up by its back leg and carries it out of the room, and tosses it out of the window. He walks back into the bathroom, and walks out with me.

"You okay love?" Edward asked kissing my forehead. I nod my head, my eyes darting around for anymore black hairy things.

"Ya know Bella, spiders don't do anything." Emmett says.

"They're creepy." I say defending myself.

"Ow Rosie let go of my ear!" Emmett whines as Rosalie grabs his ear and walks out with him. Esme gives me a motherly smile and follows them out.

"Alice." I say looking at her. She turns to look at me after Carlisle and Jasper left. "You saw that didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes." Alice says grinning and walks out.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll save you from any more spiders." Edward says. _My hero _I thought as Edward and I walked out after them.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Give me enough reviews and I make a part 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Vs. The Spider**

**BPOV**

Ever since my encounter with that ugly spider, I've been wearing my shoes in the Cullen house. Emmett and Jasper are still teasing me about it, they stopped for awhile because Alice _and _Rosalie threatened them, and neither wanted to _sleep _on the couch. Then they started up again, when I thought I saw another one, huge this time, turned out it was a branch and a shadow, and that's when the teasing all started over again.

I'm sitting in the living room, Edward playing his piano when Jasper and Emmett walks in the front door, holding something in a toy bag. I raise my eyebrow at them, making them grin at me, before going upstairs, I turn to look at Edward.

"Do you know what's in the bag?" I asked, looking at him.

"They're hiding it from there thoughts." Edward says. "Are you going to be okay here, I need to go hunt." he says looking at me. I look into his eyes, noticing that they are a darker shade of gold.

"I'll be fine, I have the TV to keep my company." I say. Edward smiles at me, kissing the top of my head and runs out through the front door. I turn my attention back to the TV, engrossed in my vampire movie that I'm watching, that I don't even hear Emmett or Jasper walking back downstairs.

**JPOV **

I look down at the toy in my hands, then over at Emmett, who is looking at Bella, who is engrossed in watching a vampire movie.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked quietly.

"Probably not, but I really want to see the reaction." Emmett says, then looks at me. "Why? You chickening out?" he asked.

"Well, no." I say softly. "I just don't want Alice to be mad at me." I say. Emmett snorts.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Emmett says, he looks at Bella again, seeing her laying on the couch. "It is time." he whispers. He takes the toy out of my hands, and places it on the floor after turning it on, and lays on top of Bella, so when she wakes up, she can see it.

"Edward and Rosalie is going to kill you." I mumble.

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

"Edward and Rosalie are going to kill you." Jasper says, I wave my hand at him in dismiss at what he said, and walks away, Jasper follows after me. We sit in my room, waiting.

**BPOV**

I feel something on my chest, that is moving, and I slowly open my eyes, looking into the million eyes of the black, fuzzy spider on my chest, my eyes grow wide and I scream, it echos throughout the whole house.

**JPOV**

I jump slight at the scream coming from the living room, and covers Emmett's mouth when he was about to laugh loudly. I wince when she continues to scream.

**EmPOV**

'YES! Success is ours!." I think, my laugh muffled by Jaspers hand.

**APOV**

I lift my head, nose wrinkling as I hear a faint scream, my eyes widen when I realized it's Bella, I look over at Edward, who is looking at me in confusion.

"Alice?" Edward asked, looking at me.

**EPOV**

I listen to the scream, it sounds familiar, but I just can put name the person who it is, I look over at Alice, seeing her nose wrinkling, then her eyes widening.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I suggest you get home to Bella quickly." Alice tells me. "She is still screaming." she says. I nod and take off running back toward the house, Alice not far behind me. As we get to the house, Bella scrambles outside, tripping, and if I hadn't caught her in time, she would've fallen face first to the ground.

"Bella?" I asked, worriedly. I look over at Alice, who is grinding her teeth, before walking with grace into the house. I look back at Bella, whose eyes are wide. "What is it?" I asked.

"S-spider was crawling on me," Bella says shaking, "Don't know where it went." she says. She clings to me as we walk back inside. Alice is holding Emmett and Jasper by there ear, glaring at them, both of them look like someone stamped on there favorite toy, although, Emmett has a small grin on his face, making me frown.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Eek spider." Bella squeals, jumping up onto the chair, looking where the spider she saw, crawls from around the couch. I walk over to the spider and pick it up, I flip it over, seeing the on/off button and I click on off, before glaring at my brothers.

"Bella it was just a toy." I say soothingly.

"I don't care!" Bella says, her eyes narrowing on the toy. I put the toy onto the ground, and step on it.

"Spider is no more." I say. She walks over towards me, then turns her glare onto Emmett and Jasper.

"Your going to get what is coming to you, and soon." Bella says, hissing at them both, before stomping upstairs and I hear the door to my room slam shut. I glare at my brothers again.

"Whose idea was it?" I asked.

"It was Emmett's!" Jasper says, he looks at his small wife. "I was all for it, but didn't think it was a good idea." he says, his eyes pleading at Alice. Alice pursues her lips, before letting go of his ear.

"Go upstairs and to our room." Alice says. Jasper kisses her cheek before disappearing upstairs. As that door closes the front door opens again and Esme, Carlisle and Rose all walk in. Rose raises an eyebrow at Alice, who is still holding Emmett by the ear.

**RPOV**

"What did he do this time?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is that?" Esme asked, looking at the pieces of the toy near Edward's foot.

"That is the toy spider that Emmett and Jasper got to scare Bella more." Edward says. "Jasper admits that it was all Emmett's idea." he says.

"Thank you Alice, I got it from here." I say, walking over to my husband, I grab his other ear, and pulls him with me upstairs and to our room.

**BPOV**

I'm sitting on Edward's bed, grinning when I hear Rosalie's and Emmett's door closed. Edward walks in, smiling at me, before sitting down next to me, kissing my temple.

"Spider is gone, I did a whole look to see if there was any more, and there is none, so you have nothing to worry about." Edward says to me.

"I really hope Jasper _and _Emmett get what they deserve." I saw, arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh they will." Edward tells me, smiling as he kisses me lightly. We lay back on the bed, and he hums my lullaby, luring me to sleep, his arms around me.

**A/N: This is chapter two of Bella Vs. Spider, the next and final chapter will be funny, because Jasper and Emmett will get what is coming to them. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Vs. The Spider

By: AnimeAngel41

BPOV:

Edward and I are finally married, and I am finally a vampire. I'm looking at myself in the mirror, unable to believe that is me who I am looking at. My hair has gotten a bit darker, my skin, if possible, paler and smooth. My eyes are red, but I'm real excited when they turn into the beautiful topaz color as my family. Another thing about being a vampire, I'm more graceful than when I was a human.

"Love, Emmett, Jasper and I are going hunting, Rose and Alice are waiting for you, Esme in the garden, Carlisle is in his office." Edward says, walking over towards me.

"Alright." I say, smiling at him.

"I really wish could see what you have cooking in that brain of yours." Edward says. "Oh well, I might someday." he says, kissing my forehead, before walking out of the room. I go to the window, and sees the three guys running towards the forest. I turn on my heels and walks to Alice's room, before I could knock on the door, I was pulled inside and pushed into a chair.

"We just saw Edward leaving, and I know what you have planned, and might I say…very good." Alice says beaming.

"Just as long as you don't plan on putting them anywhere my things." Rosalie warns. I nod my head, and while the guys were gone, we told Esme that we'll be back, before getting into the car Edward said I can drive, before going to the exotic pet store and buying out everything that was part of the plan before going back home.

"Girls, I'm going to be in the garden a while longer, don't get into trouble." Esme says, before walking back outside, and then we started to get everything ready, before going to watch TV.

"They're back." Alice sangs, she blocks her mind from Edward, and we all shield out emotions from Jasper as they all walk in.

EPOV:

The girls are up to something, I can tell. Alice is blocking me from her mind, which she usually does when it concerns Bella. I look at Rosalie and shudders mentally as her thoughts are all about Emmett and sex, I growl lowly when she thinks about doing that on my piano, she flashes me a grin.

"Welcome home boys." Alice chirps, making me look at her.

"Girls, what did you do while we were gone?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, wondering why my Bella hasn't come to hug or kiss me in greeting yet.

"Just helped Esme in the garden." Bella says standing up, giving me a kiss before walking to the kitchen, Alice and Rose follow her, leaving Jasper and Emmett staring at each other, before shrugging. Emmett goes upstairs, followed by Jasper, I shake my head reading there thoughts seeing if they can scare Bella again now that she's a vampire with a spider before sitting down. I see a small black one walking across the table, and I raise an eyebrow, I hear the girls giggling.

"Mind telling me what is going on in your heads?" I ask, appearing behind them. I glare at Alice when she covers my mouth with her small hand.

"Patience Eddie." Alice says, grinning when she hears me growl at that stupid nickname. "3...2...1...now." she says, and as soon as she does, Jasper and Emmett run downstairs, covered with black hairy spiders screaming like girls. Alice, Bella and Rosalie all leaned against each other, laughing.

"Get them off! Get them off!" Jasper and Emmett chat, dancing around like crazy. I cough to hide my laugh, seeing my two brothers acting like girls with spiders. Thankfully Esme or Carlisle didn't come in, probably thought we were all having fun playing a game. Bella walks out, giggling, she picks up a spider holding it in her hand, it stills and looks at her.

"I thought you were afraid of them." I say walking over to her side.

"They're not so bad, now that I'm a vampire." Bella grins, kissing my chin, before turning to see Jasper and Emmett glaring at her. "Even?" she asked.

"Just get them off." Emmett growls. After getting all the spiders out, Bella places one into a pet cage, petting it, before closing the top and putting it in her and Edward's room.

EPOV (Esme):

All is quiet, which is good, although I'm wondering why Emmett and Jasper are shooting glares over at Bella, who is reading a magazine, ignoring them. Edward has a crooked smile, probably loving what they are thinking. Alice and Rosalie are painting each other's nails.

"I'm going up stairs to clean, don't get into any trouble." I say, they smile at me, before I walking away. I go upstairs to mine and Carlisle's room and I see something black on our bed, walking closer, I see a few more, all moving.

"CARLISLE!" I scream, running into his office, he looks up from his office, startled as I slam the shut, leaning my back against the closed door. My eyes wide.

"Esme, what is it?" Carlisle asked, stepping towards me.

"Spiders!" I cried. "On our bed!"

Carlisle takes my hand and opens the door to our room, seeing them on our bed. He goes to the door, leaving me to lean against the wall. "CAN I SEE YOU ALL UP HERE! NOW!" he yells. Everyone appears into the room, looking at him in curiously.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked.

CPOV:

I'm sitting at my desk, going over some paperwork for the hospital when I hear Esme scream my name, and she appears in my office, her eyes wide, startling me when she closes the door and leans against it. I stand up, walking over towards her.

"Esme, what is it?" I asked.

"Spiders!" Esme cried. "On our bed!" I take her hand, and leads her to our room, I see a few black spiders on my bed, and I'm thinking that Emmett is playing a trick. I go over to the door.

"CAN I SEE YOU ALL UP HERE! NOW!" I yell. As soon as I finish, they are all in front of me, looking at me curiously.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked me.

"Emmett, why did you put spiders on your mother's bed?" Carlisle asked, looking at him.

"I didn't." Emmett says. "I swear I didn't." he says.

"If it wasn't you, then who did?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I watch as Bella steps forward, a guilty look on her face.

"I didn't put them in here, but I did put them around other places of the house, they must've got in here on there own." Bella says.

"Thanks Bella for coming forward." I say, she smiles before going to the bed, picking them up and walking out of the room, going to hers and Edwards, adding them with the other one. Everyone else walks out, and turn to look at Esme. "All gone." I smile at her.

**A/N: The end, this was the last chapter, no more! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
